Yet Another New Directions Story
by Raaaaachul
Summary: Here's what you've missed on Glee: Rachel and Finn finally got married and they have a daughter now ,Santana has a son and Sugar has 2! Kurt and Blaine have 2 children too but they're girls, Quinn has 3 well, 4 if you include Beth and their kids go to McKinley with a whole bunch of other kids. Schue is still thinking of leaving but hes setting up the club anyway*SYOC CLOSED FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

Date- 28th April 2035

Dear parents/ guardians

I am very pleased to inform you that your child has registered an interest in joining the McKinley High School Glee Club. I am sure you will agree that this is a very a good opportunity for your child to participate in an extra circular activity that will greatly enhance their schooling experience.

Participation in the club is free although it is generally required that all members be available to participate afterschool on Wednesday and Friday evenings from 3:00-4:30. There may be occasions during times of upcoming competitions that meetings will be held more than twice weekly but, should that be the case, you will be given two weeks' notice.

In previous years our Glee club has won three National Championships and has travelled to many places including New York, Chicago and Los Angeles! This year the National Show Choir Competition is being held in California and I am hoping the McKinley Glee club will be amongst those competing! This is a very exciting opportunity.

In order to prevent any conflict of interests your consent is required for your child to audition for our club. Please complete the attached form and return it by the 4TH May or if you prefer you can contact me via email or Fax.

If you have any questions please do not hesitate to contact me

Sincerely,

William Schuster.

_Head of performing arts._

Telephone – 0161 463 8272 ext- 12

Fax- 0726 726 1831

email- MrSchuesteratWMHS

* * *

Please complete the form and send it to me via PM. Your OC may be the child of any of the current Glee clubbers but ALSO those that have yet to be or just plain old boring parents :)

Name-

Age-

Gender -

Grade-

Social clique-

Appearance-

Personality-

Sexuality-

What's their family like? Who are the parents? What is your OCs relationship like with them? -

If the parents are previous Clubbers that are not known to us now then please give me a description of them, were they Rachel ten times intensified etc-

Is the character in a relationship? What's his or her partner like? -

What is the character's home like? His or her neighborhood? -

Does your character have hobbies? What does he or she enjoy doing?-

What are your character's greatest strengths?-

What are his or her greatest weaknesses? -

What is his/her deepest desire?-

What is his/her greatest fear? -

What kind of music does your character like? -

What is their audition song? -

Why do they want to join the club? -

What is something this character desperately wants to change about himself or herself? -

What is something this character doesn't know about himself or herself? -

**You may submit as many characters as you like. Please be aware that parental interference will be in abundance so if they are not current Glee clubbers then plz provide as much info as possible. Also there have been Gleeks since so perhaps you could create them and their children ? I'm definately having some in the story :) Thankyou for the submitted OC's plz keep them coming..**


	2. The first responses

**A/N - Got myself in a right muddle sorting through the OC's so if theres any mistakes please do let me know..**

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Abigail Hummel- Anderson_ who is_ 15_ years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _2 _others.

Signed : _K. Hummel_

* * *

I, the** parent**/ guardian of Lira _Belle Hummel-Anderson_ who is _14_ years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11th May from 3:30PM

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _2 _others.

Signed : K. Hummel

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Faith Hudson_ who is_ 14 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ will not be attending the audition with _three _others.

Signed: _Mrs R. Hudson._

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Ellona Corazon_ who is_ 15 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ will not be attending the audition with _0 _others

Signed: _ A. Abrams._

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Katie Laura Addams_ who is_ 16 _years of age,** do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ will not be attending the audition with _0 others._

Signed: _Melissa Addams_

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Lucas "Luke" Hiroshi Miles_ who is_ 16 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ will not be attending the audition with _two others._

Signed: _Yuuko Miles_

* * *

I, the parent/ **guardian** of _Grace Taylor_ who is_ 16 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ will not be attending the audition with _1 other._

Signed: _ D Cunningham_

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Friday Elizabeth Shay _who is 17 years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _4 _others.

Signed : _Alyssa _

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Christina Winston_ who is_ 16 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _0 _others.

Signed : _C. Winston_

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Av_ery _Rose _who is_ 15_ years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _2 _others.

Signed : _Marley Rose_

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _John 'Johnny' Noah Rivers_ who is_ 17 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _0 _others.

Signed : N Puckermann

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Charlotte Sawyer Miles_ who is_ 16 _years of age, do/ **do not** give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I will/ **Will not **be attending the audition with _… _others.

Signed : _Mrs L Miles_

* * *

Email received 29/04/35

Sender: MrsRachelHudsonatgmail

Recipient: WilliamSchuesteratWMHS

Dear Mr Schue,

I am emailing in response to your letter regarding Faith's interests in your club. I have sent the permission slip to school with her this morning but should it never find its way to you I want you to know that I am equally as thrilled to hear of her interest. Finn and I have told her all about our glory days so I dare say you will have your work cut out for you!

I sincerely hope that your Glee club can be revived. The letter you sent out painted a high achieving award winning show choir but to have only three National wins in 23 years in bitterly disappointing and that visit to New York was so long ago that the memory has cobwebs so lets get this show chior moving! I assure you that Faith will be 100% committed and determined, she will not miss a single meeting and I myself, will be happy to assist you with anything at all... I'm hearing chaperone! XD

Please do not hesitate to contact me or Finn at any time.

Best wishes!

Rachel Hudson formally Berry ;)

* * *

**A/N- These are my favorites so far but just because they have returned their slips doesnt mean they will make the club. I need more boys and preferably older kids. No more Klaine children but possibly Finchel and Santana. No longer pairing Quinn with Puck even though I loved some of those OCs our boy is riding the rough seas of parenthood alone. **


	3. Chapter 3

The hardest thing about the road not taken is you never know where it might have led. William Schuester often wondered how different his life could have been right now had he have taken chances in his youth; had he have followed his dreams to Broadway with April Rhodes he probably wouldn't still be working at McKinley. Don't get me wrong, he liked his job but he'd lost that love…that spark…that enthusiasm for it long ago and now the only reason that he clocked in every morning was for the pay check at the end of the month. He earned more now than he had in previous years but that was neither here nor there. William would have had to work whether he'd received a pay rise or not. He had his children's college fees to pay for and a wife to support.

Rebecca, his eldest daughter at twenty one, was entering her second year at YALE and his nineteen year old son, Thomas, had just left home to attend NYADA. Will was proud of his children but the courses weren't cheap and the old man would probably have to work until his dying day to pay off the debt. Will and his wife, Emma, had been saving for their children's college fees since that positive line had appeared all those years ago but a couple of years back the bank had gone into liquidation and it had all been lost. Thinking about all that money just disappearing overnight made William feel sick. He knew his wasn't the only family affected and he suspected that many parents had had no choice but to scrap together the first years tuition and have their children struggle to fund the rest. He would probably have done that had it not been for Emma breaking down in a fit of hysteria and offering to find work herself. And so it was that at the age of 57 William Schuester was still working at McKinley long after Sue and Mr Figgins had left.

He sat behind his desk marking Spanish assignment because yes, he was still a Spanish teacher. The title of Head of Performing Arts didn't really hold any weight but he held it proudly. He had been given the made up title by Figgins just before his retirement three years ago and since then the teacher had tried his hardest to revive the Glee club. He hadn't had much luck. In the years since his first National win, William had led the McKinley High Glee club to two more victories but both were more than fifteen years ago. Six years ago he had tried again but regulations had grown stricter although William blamed the parents for their embarrassing defeat at Nationals. I mean, fancy pulling out your children at the last minute because you wanted them to babysit their little brother or fancy refusing permission for them to leave the state when they'd worked so damn hard all year round. It had taken a long time for the old man to recover from his bitterness but now, in what he hoped to be his last year, he was ready to try again, one last time for old times' sake. This time he'd written to parents asking for permission before hand so that hopefully they wouldn't have any issues later on.

The teacher was still marking assignments when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, he had a free period next so he didn't need to move but the scuffling of children in the corridor interrupted his marking process. There was a knock on his class room door, the teacher looked up as two freshman's entered the room. William smiled. He knew those kids from his Spanish lessons. They were good kids.

"Ryan, Faith" he greeted the kids with a warm smile " what can I do for you?"

"Err..hi Mr Schue, I just err ..I'm supposed to give you this" The blond haired boy pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and held it out as he approached the teacher.

"Oh right, thank you Ryan" William took the paper and smiled as he skimmed over it

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Ryan Evans_ who is_ 15_ years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _3 _others.

Signed : _Q. Evans_

* * *

"I left mine on your desk this morning, sir. Did you get it?" The teacher looked up at the olive toned brunette and smiled at her. She reminded him so much of her mother.

"I did, Faith and you mother also emailed me her approval" The young girl rolled her eyes

"Oh god" she muttered , Ryan laughed

"Come on, we best get to class." The teacher smiled as the boy held his hand out and the girl latched on. "See you later, Mr Schue."

"Yeah, see you later!" Faith called back from the doorway

"Bye kids" The teacher responded too quietly and too late but such was the story of his life. He was about to get back to marking when another knock on the door stole his attention. He looked up and called out for whoever had knocked to come in. A girl he didn't know entered the room. She was blonde, her hair was in a high pony and she wore the cheerio's uniform with a jocks letterman jacket.

"been told to give you this" she said confidently as she approached the desk and dropped a piece of paper on to it. She turned and walked out before he could respond and the door slammed behind her. The teacher picked it up and smiled.

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Santiago Marcus Lopez_ who is_ 16_ years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I **will**/ Will not be attending the audition with _3 _others.

Signed : _Santana_

* * *

Mr Schue opened his desk drawer and slipped the paper in amongst the other permission forms. He pulled one out and looked blankly at it. _Charlotte Sawyer Miles_. That girl was a real good kid, one of his best students and yet he couldn't remember ever seeing her mother at any of the parent's evenings and now she was refusing her permission for her daughter to join the club. The teacher reached for his phone but before he picked it up it began to ring. _ That's freaky_. He picked up.

"Hello, Mr Schuester."

"Hi Schue!" An excitable screech came through the phone line. He'd know that voice anywhere.

"Mrs Stewart, hi! Is everything ok?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Did Damien up this morning?" The mother sounded concerned. William knew how embarrassed she was regarding her son's behaviour, he knew what she was going through. Thomas had gone through a stage similar to Damiens when he was 16 and it had been anything but amusing for the teacher and his wife.

"Erm, I haven't seen him myself but hold on. I'll check the register…. Yes. He's been signed in for all his class so far"

"Oh thankgod!" a huge release of energy sounded down the line. William chuckled lightly. "It's not funny. That kid is gonna be the death of me. I never had any of this with Daniel"

"Oh it'll get better" William assured her

"huh. I heard your recruiting for the Glee club?"

"Yes, yes I am"

"That's perfect! I think that's just what Damien needs"

"Oh. Err.." The teacher couldn't remember seeing his name on the audition sheet. He picked it up and quickly scrolled through it. "Damien didn't sign up."

"He didn't? Well don't worry about that, I'll speak to him. Put him down"

"Wh-er- are you sure?"

"I said put-him-down." The teacher chuckled.

"Okay, Mrs Stewart"

"Oh you can call me sugar, darling" she laughed as did the teacher.

"Ok Sugar, well I'll put him on the list but you'll have to talk to him. He has to want to join, I'm not up for another flight risk"

"Don't worry about that. I'll speak to him tonight. Good bye Mr Schue."

"Goodbye"

He hung up feeling much more positive. This year was going to be a good year, the Glee Club was finally going to be revived. He just knew it because this year, unlike the rest, he had plenty of people on his side. The teacher got back to marking his assignments all thoughts of calling Charlotte's mum long forgotten.

**A/N still accepting but no more current glee kids, need maybe some from the other wins, only taking maybe two or three (if there really good) more and if you like you can make Will's Kids personalities etc Rebecca and Thomas because they may come into it and you can make the new Cheerio coach/ headteacher/ guidance councellor. Yeah.. I need them...**


	4. Lexi

Twenty one, Twenty two….

Lexi counted the droplets left behind on window pane by the afternoon's rainstorm. It was now half past four and she was sitting in the library with her sketch book open on the desk, a half drawn picture of Mrs Whitehead, the librarian, staring up at her. She'd been here for two hours since her last lesson had been allocated as a study session. The vast majority of her class mates had headed straight home to play video games or god knows what whilst those that had actually used the time to study were now long gone. Lexi looked down at her drawing and back up to Mrs Whitehead but she was no longer sitting behind her desk. A quick look around told Lexi that she was alone, even the librarian had left her. She sighed and closed the sketch pad opting instead to do her maths homework.

Twenty minutes later the young girl was almost finished when Mrs Whitehead returned carrying a stack of boxes which the elderly woman almost dropped when she spotted the student sitting by the window.

"Oh good heavens, Lexi, I didn't think you would still be here." She said to the girl with lovely hair. Lexi's hair was the colour of rich hazelnut and it fell in natural loose curls. Margaret thought it was beautiful.

"Sorry Mrs Whitehead, I didn't mean to startle you. I'll err..I'll just go." Margaret watched the young girl gather her books together and slot them carefully into her bag.

"You know you could always get a job here" The librarian joked because Lexi was always in the library after school, she spent more time in there than Margaret! The young girl, however, didn't seem to get the joke her eyes lit up and her little face broke into a smile

"Really? Oh my god, that would be awesome!" Margaret laughed. The kid was joking….right? "Oh. You were just-right, yeah, ofcourse you were." Lexi mumbled as her cheeks grew hot. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left quickly.

She slumped slowly through the halls of McKinley wondering what her mother was doing right now. She scoffed, _the worst thing about school is that it has to end_, she thought to herself. She was walking towards the exit when her Spanish teacher stepped out of his class room just ahead of her. She remembered overhearing a conversation early today about some kind of after school club he was setting up, she didn't know what it was but it was an _after school_ club so she was definitely interested.

"Mr Schuester!" She called out before she could stop herself, ahead of her the teacher stopped in his tracks and turned around

"Alexis, what are you still doing here?" He asked curiously

"I erm…I was looking for you" The teacher furrowed his wrinkled brow and went to check his watch

"It's almost five o'clock? I've been in my class room all day."

"Oh" She responded dumbly. The teacher shook his head in confusion

"Well..what did you want?"

"I want to join your club." She answered quickly.

"You want to the Glee club? Alexis that's great! I'll ju-"

"Is it an after school club, right?" She would never normally interrupt but she needed to be sure that she'd heard correctly.

"That's right. I just need you to give this to your mother" Lexi took the sheet of paper that Mr Schuester had pulled out of his briefcase. She skimmed over the letter and felt her heart sink. "If you can get her to sign it and get it back to me as soon as possible-"

"Yeah" The 14 year old smiled "no problem"

"Great! See you tomorrow"

"Yeah. Bye." Lexi watched Mr Schuester walk down the hall and exit the school. She waited until she could no longer see him and then she entered his empty class room and picked up a pen.

* * *

I, the **parent**/ guardian of _Alexis Skye King_ who is_ 14 _years of age, **do**/ do not give permission for my child to audition for the McKinley High School Glee Club on the 11TH May 2035 from 3:30 PM.

I will/ **Will not** be attending the audition with _0 _others.

Signed : _G. King_

* * *

She tore off the slip and left it on his desk where he'd be sure to find it in the morning.


	5. Abbie

Kurt couldn't stand to be this close to Blaine, it hurt. It felt like a knife being plunged into his heart, then being twisted, pulled out and plunged back in. He found it hard to breathe in such close confines. He wound the window down and drove the ten miles to the school in silence. He didn't look to Blaine once, he was afraid that if he did his heart would literally explode. He pulled into the parking lot and found an empty bay close to the auditorium.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Kurt want to speak about it, he wanted Blaine to know how much pain his actions had caused but the silence in the car had become as vast as an ocean and he didn't have the strength to swim across it. He turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Are we going to tell them?" Blaine splintered the silence with a question that dropped heavily onto Kurt's shoulders, knocking the wind out of him. It took a couple of seconds for him to catch his breath.

"Not tonight. Tonight is about them, I don't want to ruin it." Blaine nodded, he agreed completely. He didn't want to tell the girls either and especially not tonight. Kurt watched his husband nod in agreement and felt his stomach twist. The pain was so intense it made his eyes water. The couple hadn't agreed on anything in months and it hurt that this, telling their children they were separating, was the first point of agreement. "We should..you know-we should probably go inside."

"Okay." Blaine wanted to contest that, he had so much he wanted to say but Kurt was right. Tonight was about the girls and he didn't want to create any more tension than there already was.

* * *

_Welcome to the McKinley High School Glee Club Auditions_

_Please find a seat and help yourself to refreshments_

_The auditions will begin at 3:30 and will end roughly around 4:30_

_Thank you for support_

* * *

"What's with all the formality? And where's Faith, have you seen her yet? " a woman asked loudly, she didn't seem to care that she was disrupting the silence and she seemed oblivious to the many faces that turned to look at her. She was dressed in a pair of skin tight jeans, black leather boots and a black jumper.

"I don't know, Rachel, and no I haven't seen her yet but I'm sure she'll be here somewhere" Finn told his wife in a much quieter tone.

"Do we have to sign in or something?" Burt asked no one in particular

"I don't know love" Carol responded

"I don't think so, people have just been going in." Rachel looked around at the man that had spoken and gasped. He was tall, blonde and muscular and he was wearing a police mans uniform.

"Oh my god, they've even hired security, Mr Schue is taking this way too far." She told her husband and her in laws causing the man to laugh lightly.

"No, I'm not on duty. I'm here to see my daughter audition for some club or something. I had to come straight from work so-"

"Look there's your dad!" The man stopped speaking and turned to his wife and his children, the youngest of which was running towards him. Rachel smiled at the woman briskly approaching the small group, she was pretty with long black curly hair and she smiled back warmly.

"Hey Princess" The officer picked up the little girl and kissed her cheek, she grinned and said hello before realising she was being watched at which point she became shy.

"You better tell your son to behave himself." The woman said as soon as she was close enough to not have to shout. Rachel looked to Finn and widened her eyes, this was a scene she was familiar with.

"What's he done? September what have I told you about listening to your mother?"

"It wasn't me, it was August! She hid mums purse" A dark haired boy spat back. He looked to be about thirteen but Rachel wouldn't put money on that. There were days when Faith would pass for seventeen and then there were days when she'd look her age, but they were becoming less frequent.

"No I didn't, it was you." A freckled face girl snarled. She had long, curly blonde hair.

"Whatever. I didn't even know mums purse was in there." He spat back at her.

"Oh I can't cope with this. You better deal with them" The woman said to her husband , then she smiled embarrassed and turned to Rachel and her family. "Kids ay."

"Oh tell me about it." Rachel responded "I mean, we only have the one but she is more than enough, isn't she Finn?"

"Wh-er- yea" The man hadn't been listening but he knew better than to disagree with his wife. The black haired woman laughed lightly whilst her twelve year old twins bickered behind her.

Rachel huffed and turned back to the woman "I'm Rachel Hudson, this is my husband Finn. Our daughter, Faith, is auditioning for the club. Finn and I used to be members of the Glee club, didn't we Finn?"

"er yea"

"I'm Alyssa, this in my husband Chris and _they_ are my _adorable_ children" The women said sarcastically pointing to her kids "Our Friday is auditioning. I used to be a member too but your going back a good few years"

"Oh same here and Friday did you say? What a lovely name!"

"Thank-you. It turns a few heads." The woman replied "How old is Faith, they might know eachother?"

"Fourteen, just."

"Oh to be fourteen again.." Alyssa laughed

"Oh no thank you" Rachel responded laughing "How old is Friday?"

"Oh she's seventeen going on thirty if you know what I mean." Rachel laughed again. She knew what Alyssa meant but she hadn't experience it for herself yet, hopefully Faith would skip that stage and just grow up gracefully.

"we're not quite there yet, thank heavens" Alyssa laughed at Rachel's facial expressions. This woman was dramatic but she seemed nice.

"Are we supposed to sign in?" Alyssa asked "William seems to be trying hard to impress."

"I know, right!? And I have no idea but I'm not standing here like an idiot. Come on, we're veterans, this is disgusting." Rachel took her husband's hand and led both families into the auditorium.

"err shouldn't we wait for Kurt and Blaine?" Finn asked

"oh they'll find us." Rachel told him, quickly spotting her daughter and waving like a mad woman.

"Right, come on then love, let's find seats. How many do we need?" Carol asked her daughter in law

"nine" Rachel responded instantly

"Nine? There's only six of us." Burt told her

"Kurt and Blaine are bringing someone and Quinn and Sam are joining us." Finn explained to the old man.

"Oh right, okay."

"See you later! nice meeting you and good luck to your Friday!" Rachel called to Alyssa and her family who had quietened down.

"Same to you and your Faith." Alyssa smiled at Rachel and then turned to her children as the woman walked away "Do you want drinks?"

* * *

"Do you think we should sign in or something?" Blaine asked his husband

"I don't think so, Blaine. This is McKinley not Dalton."

"I was just asking, Kurt."

"Yeah well, come on, let's just get through this. Don't forget to smile. Let's not ruin this for them."

"Okay." Blaine agreed and the couple stepped into the auditorium. They spotted Lira and Abbie in their cheerio's uniforms sitting in the front rows that had obviously been reserved for those auditioning and waved when they spotted Lira looking their way. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as their daughter smiled and waved back.

"Alright. Don't overdo it." Kurt mumbled, pulling his hand free and rooting out his father. He found the old man relatively easily thanks to his sister in law shouting phrases of encouragement to Ryan, Faith and her cousins.

* * *

" Hi Quinn" Kurt chimed when he reached the row and noticed his friends sitting beside Rachel.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine" Sam smiled and nodded towards them whilst bouncing one of their two year old twins on his lap, the other was sleeping soundly in Quinn's arms.

"Hey guys" She smiled and greeted them in a voice slightly louder than a whisper

"Sit down Kid." Burt told his son who quickly took the empty seat beside his dad. Blaine sat beside him.

"Hi Kurt, Blaine" Rachel learnt forward and greeted them "Thought you guys were bringing one more?"

"Yeah, Blaine's mum was going to come but she couldn't make it." Kurt sounded normal to the naked ear but Blaine could hear the resentment oozing out of his voice.

"Oh?"

"She's not very well." Blaine explained.

"Aww" Rachel feigned pitty and got back to her conversation with Quinn.

"She's looking." Blaine nudged his husband who quickly responded by smiling at their daughter and snaking his hand into Blaine's, it didn't register with him that she wouldn't be able to see it but the smile on Blaine's face was genuine and _that _was something Lira could see. It was the last thing she seen before the auditorium was thrown into darkness and a spot light flickered into life lighting up the stage.

* * *

Mr Schuester was nervous and that surprised him greatly. He held the microphone in sweaty palms and took deep breathes to steady his nerves. He didn't know why he felt like this, it wasn't like these people were unknown to him hell, most of them had been in his class at some point in time but standing infront of them tonight, he felt uneasy and, not for the first time, he began to question his capability to do this again.

_Who the hell am I kidding?_

"Woooh! Go Shue!" A excitable screech sounded from the stands and the teacher couldnt help but smile.

"Yeah! Go Shue!" Finn shouted

"Finn!" Rachel hissed at her husband and fisted his arm, she was embarrassed by his behaviour and she knew Faith would be humiliated by it too.

"er Thankyou" The teacher finally managed to gather his nerves and address the audience with semi- confidence. He took a deep breath and brought the microphone back to his mouth " Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank-you all for your support tonight and I ask that you remain seated throughout all of the auditions. I'm sure some of you can remember how nerve racking it is standing up here and performing in front of an audience so please keep quiet and lets wish all the children good luck in their auditions." The crowd clapped and Mr Schue allowed a few moments for parents to call good luck to their children before he cleared his throat.

_"Faith, remember to smile!"_

"Earlier today the children decided what order they'd like to perform in, I know it's customary to do things alphabetically but that's hardly fair now, and the Glee club is all about fairness so without further ado let the show begin. good luck" The teacher added smiling at the kids in the front row. He stepped down and occupied the empty seat in the middle of them.

* * *

A cute, petite girl with bright red hair stepped up and walked to the center of the stage. Kurt beamed and waved at her. She smiled at her dad and awkwardly waved back.

"Oh god" she giggled nervously and shuffled her feet. _i cant do this, i cant do this._

"Come on sweetheart" Kurt whispered.

"Do you want to introduce yourself and tell us what your going to sing?" Mr Schue promted the girl.

"Oh" The girl giggled again and grinned "I'm Abbie. I'm 15. I'm a cheerio" She said stating the obvious and doing a little betty boop wiggle in her little red skirt and winking at one of the jocks causing a few people to chuckle. She beamed clearly pleased with herself.

"Oh God." Kurt muttered. "It's not funny, Blaine"

"Sorry babe." As soon as he said he knew it had been the wrong thing to say. Kurt glared at him and released his hand quickly.

"Er Okay why don't you just tell us what your going to sing?" The teacher had already ran through all this but the ditzy , obviously natural blonde, clearly hadnt retained the instructions.

"Oh" The girl giggled and bounced back a little on the stage "Okay, I'm going to sing Love Story by Taylor Swift. She's like one of my all time favorites" Abbie said rather dramatically whilst doing a little bounce in excitement.

"she gets that from you." Kurt told Blaine who smiled

"you love it." Blaine responded

"I love _her,_ yes." Kurt said coldly.

"Okay, great, take it away Abbie!" The teacher said with way more enthusiasm that he was actually feeling.

* * *

Abbie stepped forward and coughed nervously looking around. She was confident about her voice but she had never sang in front of so many people before, it was daunting for the young girl. Yeah, she'd cheeriod but that wasn't the same; for starters, she was never standing alone on that pitch and secondly, she didn't have to sing. She released a shaky breath and routed out her parents. Her dad was grinning and giving her the thumbs up and her papa was doing much the same thing, her granddad was there too and that just made her nervous so she closed her eyes, cleared her throat and began to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

Kurt looked at Blaine. They had been so young when they'd first met and now here they were ,back where it had all began, watching their daughter light up the stage. It seemed horribly cruel to have to sit here and hold it together when every fiber of his being was falling apart.

"Open your eyes!"

_"shssss" _

Abbie heard her Aunt and opened her eyes to see Rachel grinning and pointing to her smile. She smiled and tried to pretend she was standing in-front of her bedroom mirror.

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say, "Hello,"_  
_Little did I know..._

She started to find her confidence and began booming into the hairbrush, flicking back her hair and shimmying her shoulders.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

She jumped back, her bare feet landing on the soft purple rug that sat on floor at the foot of her bed and threw one arm in the air, the one other one held the hair brush firmly to her mouth. She bounced up and down as she boomed out the chorus.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

She slowly cupped the hairbrush and stood straight looking sultry as she continued in an almost secretive tone. She winked at the jock again and smirked.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
_So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

She flicked her hair back again and smiled at her reflection. She began running her hand though her hair and then along then along the tiny curves of her figure_._

_'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
_But you were everything to me,_  
_I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
_And I said..._

She jumped up and down, both hands holding the hairbrush and her red hair flying everywhere.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

She was standing in front of Ryan, no jock present, just the two of them in her room. He was sitting on her bed, she slowly walked over to him and bent down to sing in his ear.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
_This love is difficult but it's real._  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh._ She straightened up slightly and plunged back down twice before straightening up and slowly walking across her room singing as she did so

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

She span around and stood facing him.

_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
_And I said..._

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

She turned back to the mirror and smiled a beaming smile. Blaine grinned back, he couldn't believe how talented his children were. Abbie reminded him so much of Kurt which was surprising considering that she was adopted but that kid was fashion forward and thoughtful, she was brave, confident and Kind, there was absolutely no doubt in anyone's mind that that girl was a Hummel- Anderson. She was as much a part of that family as Faith and Lira.

Burt loved all three of his granddaughters equally and he would do anything for any one of them. It didn't matter to him that Abbie was adopted, if anything that just made the kid more special. He watched her perform with tears welling in his eyes.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._  
_I love you, and that's all I really know._  
_I talked to your dad ‒ go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Cheers erupted and Abbie jumped. She had completely forgotten where she was, she could hear her granddad yelling "That's my girl!" and her dads cheering. She looked towards them, her aunt Rachel, her uncle Finn, her grandparents and her dads were giving her a standing ovation. She blushed and thanked everyone, uncertain of how to make her exit. She looked to her teacher for assistance.

"Thankyou Abbie, do you want to come sit back down and whoever's next can take to the stage...

**A/N: what do you think? Is there too much info? I'm going to put about 4 auditions in the next chapters so who's up next? first come first served :) and I'm aware Shue has forgotten to call Charlottes mum but dont worry I havent forgotten about her ;) **


	6. Santiago

"Is that the girl?" Sugar asked her oldest son as she watched Abbie walking towards the steps at the far end of the stage. She thought the girl was cute and she had a lovely voice. She also seemed really sweet and, judging from the standing ovation and wild hand motions she'd received from the family three rows in-front, she seemed to be related to Rachel Berry. That put the mother of two on edge slightly because she wouldn't get a look in with the grandchildren but it also made her feel a little proud, Damian could do a whole lot worse.

"oh mum, stop asking." Daniel had had to put up with that question all the way through the performance. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but since he no longer lived at home he'd forgotten how interfering his mother could be and he'd accidently told her about Damien's summer fling. Okay, so it hadn't been an accident as such; his mother had been questioning him about his love life and quite frankly he wasn't prepared to tell her about Jessica after the way she'd treated his last girlfriend so he'd flipped the convo and spilled the beans on his little brother. It wasn't his proudest moment but a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do.

"I'm not, I just want to know if it was her. Why won't you tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell you mum."

"whatever. I hate you boys, you always tell each other everything. I don't know why I even bother, it's not like either of you ever speak to me" Sugar sulked trying to guilt trip her son into pointing out the girl that Damien was dating.

"Don't be like that, mum. We tell you plenty, we just don't tell you about girls but in Damien's case there's nothing to tell you. He's not seeing her anymore and forgodsake please don't let on to him that you know about her, he'll totally kick my butt." The young man joked but his mother was letting up.

"Well if he's not seeing her anymore then you can point her out to me"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"because I don't know who she is" Daniel lied. He knew that it was the girl sitting three seats to Damien's left, he could see her bright red hair tied up in one of those ballerina type buns and every now and then she kept turning round and waving at the kids sitting in the row infront. Daniel knew it was her because Damien had posted a photo on his Twitter yonks ago.

"What a load of crap." The mother knew full well that Daniel knew. She had this sixth sense for knowing when her children were lying and right now it was going haywire.

"Shut up mom. She's not even auditioning, and they're not together anyway so just forget about her." Daniel whispered

"But you said-"

"forget about what I said, I was drunk that night-Probably said a lot of things"

"Yeah but why would you say th-

"Do you wanna shut the fuck up?" Daniel turned round to see who had rudely interrupted his mother. Yeah, she was friggin annoying but he wasn't going to let her be spoken to that by some pushy parent. He turned and looked at a woman with shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. She looked to be Italian and Daniel thought she was stunning, for an older woman. She met his eyes and raised her brow "That's my son up there and I can't hear him over your- Sugar!?"

"Santana! Oh my God!" Daniel turned to look at his mother, he had no idea who Santana was, in his twenty years he'd never once heard that name coming from his mother's lips and yet here she was, acting like she was being re-united with a long lost loved one. "I can't believe it, how are you? Oh my god, come 'ere!" Sugar twisted in her seat and reached back as Santana lent forward and the two women embraced each other. "What are you doing here? Did you say-" Sugar flipped her head towards the stage where a tall muscular boy with short black hair was walking towards the centre of the stage. "is that-" Santana nodded.

"Santiago, my boy"

"Oh wow! This is my son Daniel and my other son, Damien is riiiiiiight" she took some time locating him "there" she said pointing him out to her Santana.

"Hi" Daniel nodded in greeting, Santana smiled at him.

"well my only son is right there" Santana pointed to the boy on the stage "and I'd like to hear him so if you don't mind-"

"Oh no-of-course, sorry" Sugar apologised and turned around to watch Santana's child audition.

"Thank-you"

* * *

Santiago approached the microphone confidently and picked it up. This was stupid, he didn't even want to do it but he knew his mum was out there somewhere watching him and if he fucked up she'd give him hell, it wouldn't be easy to fuck anyway but he could probably achieve it. Didn't matter though- he wasn't going to try, he didn't like the idea of being grounded all week.

"Hey, I'm Mark and I'm singing another one bites the dust." The young boy droned. He didn't like his name, he preferred to be called Marcus but even that was a gay name so he shorted it to Mark.

"Woooo!" Santana cheered rather cheesily and clapped. She knew her son didn't really want to audition for the Glee club but she told herself that's because he didn't understand what it was. It wasn't just a show choir, it was a support network. It was someone there to always watch your back, someone to turn to whenever you needed help, it was Mr Schuester looking out for you and ,with any luck, it was a chance for Santiago to make a fresh start. The feisty mother knew what was best for her son and the Glee club was definitely the way to go.

On the stage the handsome boy smirked and raised his brow "Thanks mom" he said sarcastically earning plenty of laughs from the audience. "Lets go!" he yelled placing his hands around the mic and swinging the stand to the side, tapping his foot Freddy Mercury style.

_Steve walks warily down the street,  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet,  
Machine guns ready to go_

_Are you ready, hey! _

He picked the microphone stand up and held out his fist, keeping his feet hip distance apart,

_Are you ready for this  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

He threw the microphone up, catching it in his right hand and kicking out his left foot once before tapping his foot again.

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat_

He jumped into the air, kicking his foot out and landing in a kind of awkward position that he had no idea what to do with. He didn't sweat it though, he just spun around and bopped back up to his standing position where he simply took up the feet hip distance apart stance and punched out at the floor with every line.

_Another one bites the dust_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_And another one gone, and another one gone_  
_Another one bites the dust_  
_Hey, I'm gonna get you too_  
_Another one bites the dust_

He opted to give up movement all together seen as his dancing made him look like an idiot. He'd simply die if Hannah seen him. He hadn't told his girlfriend he was auditioning, the head cheerio had slagged the club off at every opportunity and Santiago had got in a few digs of his own. He'd noticed a couple of the cheerio's were trying out and he prayed to God that they wouldn't report his presence here back to Hannah; she'd ditch his loser ass and he'd never live it down. Besides, he didn't want to be accused of trying too hard. Damien was here though so it's _not_ like he could say anything.

_How do you think I'm going to get along,  
Without you, when you're gone  
You took me for everything that I had,  
And kicked me out on my own_

_Are you happy, are you satisfied_  
_How long can you stand the heat_  
_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
_To the sound of the beat_

_Anoth-_

He stopped singing and placed the mic down.

"Is there a problem, Santi- I mean Mark?" Mr Schuester asked the boy. Santiago shrugged.

"I'm done." He said into the mic earning him a belated awkward round of applause.

Sugar clapped and cheered unaware that, behind her, Santana was seething. As soon as she got home she was going to be having words with that arrogant little bastard, before that though she made a mental note to speak to Schue. If memory served her correctly, and it did, that man was a sucker for a sob story. she'd play the dead beat dad card if it killed her but her son was joining that club, make no mistake about it.

**A/N- I'm sorry, I know I said I would do 4 but I'm tired and impatient. I'm not updating til the end of the week/ start of next when I have a few days off work and in that one Katie, Damien and Grace will be up. :)**


	7. Faith Christina Grace Katie

**A/N- Updated as promised :) Gosh. I didn't realise how many kid's I'd accepted. I think Melissa is right, these auditions will not be done for 4:30. Hope you're all sitting comfortably there are a lot to get through before the story can really begin.**

"Well _he_ isn't getting in" Faith whispered knowingly to the girl sitting beside her.

"You don't know that" Lira said to her cousin.

"After that performance everyone knows it." Faith looked at her cousin like she was crazy for even thinking Santiago stood a chance.

"Yeah but this is Mr Schue, Faith. Mr _Schue"_ Lira emphasised their teacher's name. Mr Schuester was a push over, everyone knew that "no" wasn't in his vocabulary and the cousins had taken advantage of his good nature on many occasions. Faith smiled and shrugged.

"That's true but San doesn't even want to join so…" she shrugged again

"Do you think my dads are acting weird?" Faith was taken aback by the sudden change in topic but it didn't surprise her all that much. Lira had been worried for a while now, she seemed to think her dads were unhappy but Faith couldn't see it. Her uncles were always happy and they were more loved up than Romeo and Juliet, nonetheless, she turned around to see what had provoked the question.

Kurt was talking to grandma Carol and uncle Blaine was – well, she didn't know what he was doing but they looked normal. If something was wrong there'd be tears like when her mum and dad argued and besides, they wouldn't still be together. I mean, come on, Lira had been going on about this for months now. If something was wrong she'd have known about it by now, her mum was always on the phone to Kurt and she was never quiet.

"They're fine, Lira. You have to stop worrying. And, also, you need to straighten your hair." She added because it was true. Lira had thick curly brown hair that would be lovely if Kurt would just let her put some product through it, as it was it was wild and busy and the only method of control Lira could assert over it was to tie a hair band around it.

"You don't know that, Faith. I told you what it's like." The slightly overweight teenager said "Watch this." She turned around and stared at her dads. Faith turned to watch but her uncle's weren't doing anything different.

"Lira-"

"Just watch."

"Lira, it's your turn." Faith reminded her. Santiago- _or she we call him Mark now?- _had just slouched back down in his seat.

"err you can take it." Lira told her. She wasn't bothered about when she sang, she'd go last if she had to, she didn't have to but she was too pre-occupied right now. Faith turned around to see what the girl was so interested in and sure enough it was just her parents.

"Lira." She turned back to face her "Get-on-that-stage." The frizzy haired girl ignored her, she was sure her dad had just wiped tears away and it scared her. She knew her parents were unhappy not because they would argue but because they wouldn't. It was like they had no fight left and they'd just given up.

"No"

"Yes"

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"What's going on?" A woman with short brown hair whispered to her husband. She had one hand resting on her growing bump and the other interlocked with his.

"I don't know Jen, but I'm not very impressed with this whole.. production, for want of a better word." Artie whispered back. He really wasn't impressed. The whole thing , in his opinion, was ill prepared and badly thought out. The children clearly didn't know whose turn it was to sing, they needed some direction and, as always was the case, Mr Schuester wasn't providing much of it.

"Oh don't start." Jen warned him. She knew Artie had once harboured a love for directing stage shows but that didn't mean he had to criticize everything.

"I'm not. I'm just saying it could have done with a bit more planning."

"I hate to break it to you but your about fifteen years too late for that" The woman laughed lightly, her husband smiled. She was only joking and he knew that but still, she was right.

"Excuse me- sorry-Do you know what time it is?" Jen turned to the lady sitting on her right. She was pretty with long brown hair and even from her sitting position Jen could see that the woman worked out. It wasn't fair, she thought to herself, why did she– the beach whale- always end up sitting or standing next to the women that looked like super models. _This would never have happened seven months ago._

"Er, yeah it's-Artie, what time is it?" Jen asked turning quickly to her husband then back again. "It's a baby, honest." Jennifer joked but the woman looked at her like she had two heads "I mean I'm not this fat normally."

"Oh right" The woman gave a fake laugh.

"It's 3:42." Artie told his wife

"3:42." Jen told the woman.

"Thankyou."

"No problem." Jen smiled, the lady returned it before turning back to her family.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"There's no way this is going to finish for four thirty." The woman told her husband. She was pissed off and more than a little restless. She had things to do and knowing her luck Katie wouldn't be up till last.

"Melissa there's nothing I can do about that. Carter, stop that or I'll take it off you." A man with short chestnut brown hair scolded his son for blowing bubbles into the carton of orange juice.

"sorry." Carter sulked.

"I have a class at five, this is ridiculous." Melissa said angrily. She ran a dance studio and people parted with a lot of money to be in her classes. She couldn't be late, that just wasn't an option.

"Well I told you if you need to go then go. I'll stay here and take the kids for pizza or something afterwards."

"Aw yeah!" The ten year old boy brightened up at the mention of his favourite treat.

"I don't need to go _right_ now and I don't really want to miss it"

"are we going to have pizza?" Carter asked his parents enthusiastically. He hadn't really wanted to come today but now he was glad he did.

"Only if you behave yourself." His dad said to him sternly before addressing his mom. "There's nothing I can do Mel, if you need to go before she's been on then you're gonna miss it- actually, I could record it for you?" Melissa huffed clearly frustrated with her husband.

"I don't want to watch a crappy recording, Steven. Just go talk to Schue, tell him we can't stay so she'll have to go next."

"I can't do that Mel, that's ridiculous."

"Why is it?"

"Because it is." Steven knew Melissa could get a big heated at times, it was one of the things he loved about her but to expect favouritism just because you led the Glee club to a win at Nationals in 2014 was preposterous. His wife huffed and bit her tongue.

"Are you going to do it or not?"

"No, absolutely not"

"Then I'll do it myself." Melissa said standing up

"Sit down." Steve whispered through gritted teeth but he wasn't sure if she'd heard him, she was already stepping carefully in front of people, making her way to the end of the row.

Melissa had heard him but she wasn't turning back. She was almost at the end of the aisle and then she'd have a clear run down the steps to Mr Schuester.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Finn, go find out what's going on." Rachel said pushing her husband's arm. There was some sort of commotion going on the front row and the mother wanted to make sure her daughter was okay, atleast that's what she was telling herself. The reality was she just wanted to know why there'd been five minutes of nothing but a growing murmur of voices.

"for godsake." Finn huffed, stood up and began making his way to the end of the row.

"Where you going?" Carol asked

"To find out what's happening." He told his mum and he sounded like he wanted to do it but actually, he just didn't want an argument later on.

"Finn! Come back, come back!" He just passed Blaine when Rachel called him back making dramatic hand gestures for him to return to his seat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why; Faith was walking up the steps to the stage. Finn shuffled his way back to his seat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Rachel swore into her handbag.

"What's up?" Quinn whispered

"I can't find my phone." Rachel replied searching through her bag "Finn, where's my phone?"

"I don't know." He told her "where did you last have it?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking." She hissed at him before leaning forward and calling over him and his parents "Kurt! give me your phone."

"What?" Kurt asked his sister in law

"Why do you need his phone?" Blaine asked

"Just give it me, Quick! Get it on video, I have to film her for my dad" Kurt quickly whipped out his phone, got it ready to record a video and passed it over to her. She didn't say thank you, she just stood up and shouted to Faith who was now standing in front of the microphone looking rather pissed off.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Faith wasn't pleased at all. She looked like a pissing idiot now, coming up after that long pause all because of Lira acting like a baby. She loved her cousin to death, they were best friends too but if this put her place in the club jeopardy Lira was going to know about it and, Faith suspected,, most of the anger would come from her mum. She could hear her calling her and waving her phone around like an idiot. It was embarrassing for the young girl, she looked at her dad who was sitting quietly watching her, he shrugged, smiled and gave her a little wave. Faith smiled back and returned the gesture. She was super close to her dad, she loved her mum to bits but he was the one that really got her. Sometimes, like right now, it felt like her mum was trying to live through her but it was never like that with her dad; with him she could be herself and she knew that would never disappoint him.

"Hello. My name is Faith Hudson and I'm going to be singing Trouble by Taylor Swift."

_"Faith!"_

The girl ignored her mother, choosing instead to look at her boyfriend. They shared a smile and her winked at her causing her to blush. She cupped her hands around the microphone and looked anywhere but at him. This song was not for him and she didn't want him to think it was, not for one second.

_Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me-e-e-e-e_

What the hell is she singing this for?" Rachel mouthed silently to Finn who looked utterly lost for a reply "I told her to sing don't rain on my parade!" She whispered.

_I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-ee_

Faith could dance but she didn't feel up to it right now and she didn't think the song called for much movement. She stood cupping the mic but slowly moved one hand away and highered and lowered it shaking it with the rhythm of her voice.

_And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
til you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground_

She stamped her foot and bought her hand back to the mic and cupped it.

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drownin-in-in-in-ing_

_And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-ee_

_He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me_

She pulled the mic from the stand and stamped her left foot once before walking the stage and singing to the audience

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
til you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

She found her way back to the stand and replaced the mic, cupping it in her hands again.

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
til you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!_

Kurt, Blaine, Carol, Burt and Quinn (whose daughter, Lucy, had woken up) all joined Rachel in her standing ovation, Sam stayed seated holding a now sleeping Luke.

"Thankyou." Faith smiled and walked confidently off the stage. _And that is how it's done._

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Thankyou." Rachel handed the phone back to Kurt as she sat down "Make sure you save it." She told him with a smile. She was super proud of her baby girl right now and she couldn't wait to show her dads how incredible she was. They already knew it off-course but it wouldn't hurt to remind them of why they shouldn't book holidays during the school year.

Kurt took the phone and looked at the screen. Rachel hadn't pressed record. He looked to Blaine who made an 'ikky' face and shook his head slightly, _Don't tell her. _Kurt agreed; he exited the video record setting and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Rachel would find out of-course but it didn't have to be now where she'd create a fuss and probably have everyone sit through Faith's audition again- not that Kurt hadn't enjoyed his nieces audition, he had, he just didn't think everyone else would appreciate his sister in law's bossiness. He still didn't know how Finn was managing to put up with her but, well, Kurt was hardly an expert on relationships now was he.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Mr Schuester was impressed with the two girls so far but things weren't exactly going as smoothly as he'd hoped and what the hell was Santiago's performance all about? The teacher hadn't forced anyone into this so as far as he was concerned they all wanted to be in the Glee club, some of them just weren't trying hard enough. The teacher placed a tick beside Faith's name. So far there was only one cross and he hoped it would stay that way. Just as the young girl was finishing her performance William felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and read the text, it was from the Art teacher.

**_Almost done here. How is it going?- Marley_**

Mr Schuester read the message and smiled. Marley had been teaching art at McKinley for four years now and she was an exceptional teacher, she'd been Thomas' favourite and she was a huge campaigner for the funding of the arts programmes in high schools. She was also one of William closest confidents and it was with her encouragement that he was re-starting the club and that he had decided to hold the auditions like this.

**_Ok, she hasn't been yet and it's going great!- Will _**

He quickly typed back his response as Faith was receiving a round of applause

"Excuse me?" William turned around to see Melissa bent down so as not to alert every one of her presence.

"Melissa, hi- one moment." The teacher signalled to the end of the row and stood up, quickly making his way there where he met Melissa and they could stand tall without disturbing anyone. "is everything ok?"

"Yes everything is- well, actually no. You see I have to go to work soon, I can't stay much longer and I really wanted to see Katie's audition." Melissa whispered rather loudly to be heard over the applause. Mr Schuester sighed. He should have thought about things like this but he hadn't and he couldn't hardly change the order now he'd let the kids choose it, that wouldn't be fair at all.

"hmm I see but unfortunately there's nothing I can do. I can find out when she's up?"

"I haven't got time to wait. She has to be next or I'll miss it and I really don't want her to have no support, you know?" Melissa paused to allow him some thinking space. She could see his brain was going into over drive. "She's been difficult lately Will. I don't want her to think I'm not supportive of her, I'm concerned about her grades like I said but … tonight isn't about that." She sighed "If I miss this she's going to think I don't care and her behaviour will get worse."

"Mel" The teacher let out a little laugh "Katie's grades are fine. I told you that yesterday, and as for her behaviour..well, I do agree she needs to improve but -"

"so you'll do it? Oh Thankyou Mr Schue! I knew you'd understand." Katie's mother smiled charmingly "I _really_ appreciate this" She added quickly and before he could set her straight she turned and headed back up to her seat feeling a little smug with herself.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Mr Schuester turned round just as Faith was returning to her seat and a slim, petite girl with long light brown hair that fell to her chest and had blonde high lights running through it stood up.

"Erm.. Christina!" The teacher called the young girl and she stopped and turned to look at him. Her piercing blue eyes framed by long dark lashes made him feel a little guilty for what he was about to do. He quickly approached the girl and quietly spoke to her. "Would you mind very much if Katie went next? It's just her mother has to leave and-" the girl huffed

"and what?"

"and she'd like to show her support. You can go straight after her."

"err.." The girl looked to the cheerio's. Katie was second in command of the cheerio's and took charge when Hannah wasn't around, like now, which was a damn good thing because it meant she could back down without having to cause a scene. "Okay." She replied and turned back to take her seat.

Mr Schuester walked up to Katie and explained the situation. The young girl didn't look too pleased but she stood up and walked up to the stage. The teacher took his seat and looked at the message flashing on his phone.

**_Great! I'll be there soon –Marley._**

He was about to put it back in his pocket when vibrated in his hand. He looked at the screen and opened the text.

**_Hey Simon Cowell! How's are the auditions going? Don't be too mean, remember they are just kids! :P – Rebecca_**

He laughed and shook his head. His daughter may be twenty one but she was anything but mature. He slipped the phone into his pocket, he'd reply to her later but right now he had some judging to do.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"What an earth is she doing?" An extremely pretty woman asked no one in particular. She was holding her sleeping seven month old daughter and sitting a couple of rows behind a loud garish woman and she'd just witnessed her daughter about to take to the stage and evidently being told to sit back down.

"No idea but is this almost over?" A man replied. He wasn't good looking in the slightest and he was bored out of his wits. He didn't see why he had to come when Clarisa was perfectly able bodied and capable of coping without him.

"I don't think so Michael, there's quite a few left to go" She told her husband.

"Mum, Isabella needs the toilet should I take her?" Clarisa turned to look at her thirteen year old daughter. She was extremely pretty with long blonde hair and petite feminine features. She was sitting next to three year old Isabella, who again was gorgeous, and the other side of her sat seven year old Sophia. Clarisa smiled at her children, they were all dressed impeccably in Clarisa's own designs. She was so relieved that all her five daughters had inherited her beauty.

"Yes Kimberly, Sophia go with them."

"But I don't need it." The young girl told her mom.

"I said go." She said sternly.

"Fine." The girl stood up and followed her sisters.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Well?" Steven asked his wife and she sat down again

"What?"

"How'd it go?" He hoped Mr Schue had told her to get stuffed but he highly doubted it. They say a leopard never changes it's spots.

"Oh look.." His wife said smugly "it's Katie's turn. What a happy co-incidence!" She smiled and Steven looked to the stage where sure enough, his daughter was approached the microphone.

"Hi- hello. I'm Katie and I'll be singing Titanium."

Steven stole a quick glance at his smiling wife. God he loved that woman, he'd fallen in love with her in this very building at the start of their senior year and he'd never stopped falling. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever met and she was an incredible mother to their two children. If he could change anything, he'd have married her sooner. He'd proposed immediately after graduation but it had been a five year engagement and it was only because she fell pregnant with Katie that they tied the knot at twenty three, just three weeks before she was born. Melissa could feel her husband's eyes on her, she smiled and ,without looking, raised her hand to turn his head back to their beautiful daughter.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Katie flicked her long brown hair out of her eyes and placed her hands around the microphone

_You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized by all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

She slowly took her hands away and raised them doing whatever felt right with the song, she was kind of doing Rachel Berry movements but off-course the young girl didn't know that. She was just doing whatever came naturally and, to be perfectly honest, her skill base and voice put Rachel's to shame. She had inherited her mother's voice and her natural flair for dancing.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

_You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

She brought her hands back to the mic and did a cool little dance.

_ lyrics/d/david_ ]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

The young girl took the microphone from the stand and began dancing in a way that Mike Chang would have been proud of.

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium

She slowed down as she sang the next bit in an effort to catch her breath.

Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass

She picked the pace back up, singing as she moved to the music

You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium

She brought the microphone back to the stand and cupped it preparing for her big finish.

_I am titanium!_

Cheers erupted from the stands and Katie could see her parents and her brother standing. It felt good to have them on her side for once. She smiled and thanked everyone before leaving the stage breathless and completely done in.

Mr Schue scrolled through the list until he found her name, once he'd located it he placed two ticks beside it. Katie Laura Addams was definitely in his club. His mood picked up greatly but then he shouldn't have been surprised, Katie was the child of Melissa and Steven; she was bound to be good.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"She was miming." Rachel told Finn matter of fact-ly. "No kid can sing and dance like that simultaneously." Finn didn't reply. If he did it would only result in an argument. The kid hadn't been miming, she was struggling for breath at one point, she was just more talented than Rachel was at her age and his wife couldn't handle that fact.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Christina stood at the same time as a really nerdy looking girl. She was skinny and short, a bit shorter than Christina and she wore glasses _and _braces. _Oh Jesus Christ._

"er-" Mr Schuester quickly realised his mistake and sprang into action. "girls, come here a moment." They both did as they were told. "I'm sorry Christina, I got mixed up, I didn't realise Grace was meant to be after you."

"So? You said I could go after Katie and now what? You expect me to wait again?" Christina was a patient girl but Mr Schue was taking the piss. She'd already given her spot once there was no way she was giving it up for this nerd. Mr schue sighed heavily. He didn't know how to solve this without causing more trouble, it was like a domino effect. He'd messed up the order and now the kids were going to be happy.

"err-"

"It's alright, Mr Schue,I'll go last." Grace told her teacher

"You can take my place." They looked round to see who had spoken. "I'm right after Grace- or Christina, I suppose- and I don't mind going last."

"Lira!" Faith kicked her cousin but it didn't alter the girls attitude.

"er well..are you sure?" Mr Schuester asked the young girl. He needn't have bothered she was a Hummel- Anderson and her kindness always shone through.

"Yea" Lira smiled "Grace, just let Christina go now and you can go after her."

"You don't have to do that." Grace said to the cheerio."I don't mind going last."

"I want to. Honestly, you'll be doing me a favour." Lira replied quickly.

"Okay then" Grace smiled at the girl "Thanks." Lira smiled back as Grace returned to her seat.

"Oh I give up with you. Ryan, tell Lira she's an a friggin idiot." Faith snarked at her cousin

"Shut up." Lira shot back

"Oh no way, I'm not getting involved" Ryan told his girlfriend. "I know what you two are like. You'll be turning on me if I say anything" he grinned and Faith melted into it.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Christina walked up to the microphone, her cheerio uniform hugging her perfect figure and smiled a dazzling white smile.

"I'm Christina and, with a little help from Katie, I'm singing sweet dreams by Beyoncé"

Mr Schue sat bolt upright. He hadn't specifically said that you had to audition alone but he thought it would have been pretty obvious. Katie jumped up and joined her friend on the stage, picking another microphone up from the side as she did.

"What? She can't do that." Faith loudly announced to her teacher.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Is Katie going again?" Carter asked his mum. Melissa thought she'd heard that too. She stared at the stage as her daughter joined her friend.

"Looks like it. Oh Steven, why didn't you record all this?" Melissa moaned suddenly ten times prouder than she had been a moment ago

"You said not to, and I don't think she's actually going to be singing." Steven said uncertainly

"Of course she is. Why else would she be getting a microphone?" Melissa asked.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"This is cheating. "

"Oh lighten up, Rachel. It's just a bit of fun." Carol told her daughter in law, ignoring the faces and throat cutting gestures she was receiving from her son.

"What did you just say? Finn, are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Rachel said incredulously as though her mother in law had slapped her across the face with a wet fish.

"err-"

"Yes." Kurt answered with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you." Rachel whispered "This doesn't concern you."

"Alright. Everyone shut up." Burt was fed up of all the drama coming from his family. Why couldn't they ever just have a nice, normal, uneventful family evening?

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Katie lifted the microphone to her lips and called out "_Turn the lights on!" _The music started and she began to dance sexily with Christina who had taken the mic from the stand and body grinding Kate. She brought the mic to her lips as Katie grinded her.

_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_

Katie moved away from Christina and paced around the stage, Christina stood watching her as she sang and then slowly began to follow her.

_I'm going outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

Katie brought the mic to her mouth and sang the end of the verse as Christina grabbed her waste and shimmied her hips, Katie moved hers in beat. The girls were stood to their side with their heads turned to the audience so everyone could see their movements.

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

Christina took back over the singing and turned around, she began walking away. Katie turned and stood watching.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

_(Turn the lights on!) _Katie called.

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my,( you're my...)._

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

(Turn the lights on!)

Katie closed the gap and danced around Christina as she started the next verse. The girls bodies seemed to snake and move together seamlessly as they danced.

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you're my temporary high

Katie took over the singing.

_I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_

Christina finished the verse as Katie danced away from her and performed some sexy moves in the middle of the stage.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies (cover the skies)  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this?_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, (you're my...)  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

(Turn the lights on!)

Christina crossed the stage and stood still singing as Katie somehow appeared to snake herself around the girl's body._  
Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain...  
Not even death can make us part_

Katie unravelled herself and slipped away from Christina who painted a look of confusion and pain on her face.

_What kind of dream is this?_

Katie danced as around the stage as Christina stood singing in the centre.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on!)  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on!)_

Christina started dancing and she laughed for a second as she followed Katie's lead, dancing sexily and rippling her body like a wave as she continued to sing.

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my, (you're my...)_

The girls dancing slowed and their bodies came together in the position they had started in.

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

They stop moving and stay interlocked as they both sang their last lines at the same time

Katie:_ Turn the lights out_

Christina: _either way I, don't wanna wake up from you. _

The audience clapped and the girl separated and hugged. "Thankyou!" Christina called out and blew a few kisses, then she followed her friend off the stage.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Oh my word." Clarisa clasped her free hand over her chest. She couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. "Okay, you can remove your hands now." She told her children who she'd had cover their eyes with their hands.

"What the heck was all that about?" Michael was shocked. If this was what the Glee club was all about then Christina wasn't having any part of it. It was absolutely diabolical.

"I-have-no-idea." His wife answered slowly. "But I'm going to find out-" She added.

"Yes, too right you are."

"Just as soon as we get home." Clarisa finished her sentence.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Oh WOW! Did you see her moves?" Melissa was practically bouncing out her seat. Watching her daughter perfect those somewhat difficult manoeuvres was one of her top three proudest moments for sure.

"I did." Steven laughed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"She looked like a thespian." Carter commented scrunching up his nose and sticking out his tongue as though throwing up.

"It's lesbian, honey and no she didn't. She was dancing beautifully." Melissa told her son.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

A girl with untied shoes laces rose as the two girls took to their seats. The young girl looked for Debbie and George but she couldn't see them. It didn't matter. She climbed the steps and stood in front of the microphone.

"H-hello. I'm Grace Taylor and I'm err..singing Break the Silence." She was nervous now and beginning to wonder if she should even bother. People like her didn't get a break, she didn't really stand a chance of being in a club that housed so many cheerios and popular kids.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Oh look it's our Grace" An elderly lady, possibly in her early fifties, nudged her husband.

"So is it, ha." he tutted "I thought you tied her laces this morning?"

"I did." The woman replied sitting up taller so she could see why her husband had made that statement. "Oh not again." She sighed. "I hope she doesn't dance." she whispered

"We're suppose to hope she does." George laughed

"I hope she does but not right now." Debbie corrected herself with a little laugh.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Grace cupped the microphone in her hands. It was to steady her nerves, she had no idea how people could actually have the courage to dance when that spot light was blinding them. She closed her eyes and got herself in the right frame of mind. She was going to make this song own. She took a deep breath and began to sing in a haunting yet strong voice.

_If I could make my silence understood_  
_We could be on the brink of something good_  
_When I'll pretend to question what I already know_  
_Tryn' to believe you'll miss me if I go_

She opened her eyes and thought of her mum. She missed her ridiculously. She had Debbie and she loved her but it wasn't the same.

And_ I feel like I should sometimes I wish I could_

_I wanna close the window where I can scream out loud_  
_And say all the wrong things that I'm saying now_

_And I feel like I should because you wish I would_

She closed her eye's as tears began to well. She didn't want to cry in-front of everyone. Why didn't I choose a happier song? song thought in the pause that she made for herself.

_But if I say I love you and if I lay it out_  
_What if you say you love me to see how it sounds_  
_But if you still can't hear me, what would it prove_  
_Just break the silence, I'm holding on to_

_Cause I feel like I should because you wish I would_

_So if I say I love you and it I lay it out_  
_What if you say you love me just 'cause you like the sound_  
_But if you still can't hear me, what would it prove_  
_Just break the silence, I'm holding on to_

Tears fell from her green eyes and she bit her lip. She didn't even know who she was signing this to or about anymore. She had so many emotions welling up inside of her.

_If I could make my silence understood_  
_We could be on the brink of something good_

She took a deep breath to steady her emotions and the round of applause came flooding in.

"Thanks" she said shakily and quickly made her exit.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

Damien rose. He'd been dreading these god awful auditions all day and they were every bit as dreadful as he'd expected. He knew it meant a lot to his mum for him to do this but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. He raised his brow at Friday who was caught looking his way and breezed onto the stage.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

"Thats my boy! That's Damien!" Sugar flipped round and told Santana excitedly. Santana looked at the boy on the stage and narrowed her eyes. He could easily pass as her son. He was tanned and athletic and , dare she say it, good looking.

"Not bad Sugar." Santana laughed

"Oh he looks like his dad" Sugar said with a knowingly smirk.

0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o-0-O-o

The boy walked up to the microphone and winked at Faith just because his eyes happened to meet hers, that and her boyfriend was a Justin Beiber wannabe. He laughed lightly when she frowned and pretended to vomit and then his eyes landed on her. The girl he'd had a summer fling with and who now denied ever having anything to do with him.

"Hey, I'm Damien and I'm singing 21 Guns by Green Day." ...

**A/N - And we'll leave it there :) Let me know what you think. Christina's audition was my favorite. ;)**


End file.
